rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Loco
Loco was a member of the Blues and Reds, a group of Simulation Troopers that are very similar to the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch. He is voiced by Kirk Johnson. Despite not being intentionally evil, he is technically one of the secondary antagonists of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. Role in Plot Deployment Like the rest of the Blues and Reds, Loco enlisted into the UNSC and was later transferred to Project Freelancer as a simulation trooper, where he was deployed at Desert Gulch on the planet Armada 8 to fight for the Blue Team. One day, Command sends two Freelancers, Agents Carolina and Texas, to the teams to "assist" them in a game of Capture the Flag. However, the Freelancers end up killing Biff, shocking the Blues and Reds. As several years pass, the Blues and Reds stop receiving orders from Command and decide to search for answers. They discover that the UNSC gave them up to Project Freelancer, who used them as lab rats in order to train their Freelancer agents. Because of this, Loco and the rest of the Blues and Reds construct an underwater lair below Desert Gulch, recruit other Simulation Troopers into their ranks, and begin a spree of terrorist attacks ten months following the Chorus-Charon War, in vengeance for the UNSC giving them up to Project Freelancer. To help in their campaign, Temple has Loco build a large machine for their assault against the UNSC (not knowing that Loco was secretly being manipulated by Chrovos) as well as other gadgets. Contact with the Reds and Blues Upon hearing about the Reds and Blues, the Blues and Reds have Loco construct various relays in order to lead the crew to them, in hopes that they'll help them in their cause. Loco also edits an old message of Church, which the Blues and Reds use to lure the Reds and Blues to them. The message manages to make its way to the crew, who eventually arrive at Desert Gulch. Loco is the first member of his team to meet the Reds and Blues face-to-face and instantly took a liking with his counterpart Caboose. After the group gathers supplies for Loco's machine, Temple berates Loco for having not finished it yet, though Loco assures him that it will be ready soon and to his liking. The Blues and Reds then capture IDA reporters Dylan Andrews and Jax Jonez after the two discover their true motives. After imprisoning them, Caboose tells Loco about all his adventures, which Loco takes a liking to. Loco, in turn, explains the special device he is constructing but Caboose struggles to understand him. Things soon turn sour when the Reds and Blues confront the Blues and Reds about their missing friends and learn about the group's sinister motives. Loco tries to calm everyone down but Temple imprisons the Reds and Blues in the brig for refusing to join their ranks. When the Desert Gulch Blues meet the imprisoned Reds and Blues, Temple reveals to them that Loco fabricated Church's message to lure them, which saddens Caboose. Guilty, Loco tries to explain himself but fails and leaves with his team to Earth There, Loco activates his machine and leaves the Blues and Reds' hideout upon learning of the Reds and Blues' infiltration. When the crew attempt to stop Temple and the machine, Loco returns and yells for Caboose but is accidentally shot by Temple. As Loco dies, he gives Caboose two batteries and reveals that he was able to open the door he tried to explain to Caboose early, which the group learns is a portal to the past. Loco then tells Caboose that he now has the opportunity to say goodbye to his best friend, before dying. Skills & Abilities Engineering Despite his stupidity, Loco is a surprisingly good engineer, knowing how to construct a Time Machine and edit audio files. Trivia * Loco's name may be short for "Locomotive", an opposite for "Caboose". **His name is also Spanish for crazy. * Loco appears to possess a talent for engineering; which arguably is a skill that counters to Caboose's skills. While Loco seems very adept at physics and theoretical sciences, Caboose seems skilled in physical and experimental sciences such as when he worked on the AI containment unit. * Loco was apparently raised by wolves. This may account for his poor verbal skills, as children who grow up feral rarely develop beyond basic verbal skills once if ever picked up by social services. *Loco's poor social skills, genius engineering abilities, blue armor, and having a relation to wolves cause him to bear a superficial resemblance to Billy Cranston of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers with Billy being the Blue Ranger, eventually having a wolf as his zord, and his beyond genius abilities in mechanical engineering. * Loco having mastery over a single specific field of knowledge yet still possessing a low intellect might imply that he has savant syndrome. Category:Characters Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Blues and Reds Category:Blue Team Category:Deceased Category:Former Antagonist Category:Agents of Chrovos